Lessons of Trust
by notcreativeenoughtomakeone
Summary: The school is taken hostage and no one is sure of the motives. Once Yumi and nine other people are chosen for execution to make the police give them the ransom for the students, Ulrich and William must save the school and find out what is really going on.
1. Not on today's schedule

_I've done the editing and deleted scenes for this story. Some errors might be found every now and then, so do try to bear with it. I'm only human._

_Mi spelon git mur guder everi dai_

**Disclaimer- I don't own code lyoko**

Ulrich woke up thinking this day was going to be like any other day. ' Let's see, I'll go take a cold shower, damn you Odd. Then go to the machines stand next to Yumi awkwardly because I want to say something but I can't for some reason unknown to me. Then go eat breakfast, before or after that have my first Sissi encounter of the day, piss her off, go me. Then go to class, act like I know what's going on but who the hell am I trying to kid, least xana can't attack.' Two months ago they locked xana in the prison of the computer. Since then a lot of strange things had happened.

Jeremie finally found time to be with Aelita, and blew that miserably. Aelita thought he was cute and smart but after dating him, realized that's all he was. He wasn't interesting, nor did he know how to be. He wasn't good at jokes like Odd. Aelita had told Yumi she liked Odd, and now actually could do something with that. They managed to free Franz Hopper from the system after they had spent two years trying to find him. Yumi was seventeen, Ulrich, Odd and Aelita sixteen, and Jeremie fifteen, and hating it.

Since they freed Franz Aelita actually had a parent and a home. The government had intervened at the end and helped the team and Franz out. The paid for a house and all expenses to make them keep quiet about the whole thing. The gang announced that Aelita wasn't Odd's cousin, just so they could date. Jeremie was a little angry at first, but after seeing how well it worked between them, wouldn't be surprised if they got engaged soon. Yumi and Ulrich's relationship couldn't have been more awkward.

They had the time available for a relationship, but both were wanting the other to take the first step. Thus, no step was made to improve it. William butting in wasn't making it any easier. Yumi did her usual not interested routine and William knew why. ' Damn you Ulrich.' After a few years of growing, Ulrich was actually taller than Yumi. It surprised her pleasantly how much his growth spurt was, a grand total of seven inches in one year, then another six the following. Yumi stayed the about the same as even Odd caught up. Aelita grew taller than Jeremie, who grew some then just stopped.

Ulrich now the tallest of the group was still the idol in Sissi's heart. Not one day passed when she'd give him a stupid reason to be with her and ditch the people he hung out with. Odd always being there to make a commit would send her away every time without fail. Emilie LeDuc wasn't as persistent as Sissi, making her more tolerable. Ulrich and her would talk occasionally, but he never gave her hint of something more than friendship, which Emilie would dive right in on.

* * *

Ulrich walked down stairs from his dorm room and continued down the hall. He was already showered and dress so continued down the hall. 

" Morning Ulrich." he heard Aelita say to him from his door that he had just left. Waving her good morning, he saw the door open and Odd's hands pull Aelita in the room in a very playful manner. ' They're going to be late this morning.' Ulrich laughed to himself. Continuing down the hall he reached the stairs and proceeded down.

Reaching the bottom he walked through the courtyard of Kadic that had when Ulrich was in ninth grade, decided to change the schools program for not only jr high, but to include high school. It costed a lot to make the additions to the school, but the profit from the extra attention was worth the investment. Ulrich would be graduating next year, Yumi this year. Yumi was going to college while Ulrich had to only talk to her on the phone. It was already mid October, homecoming dance had passed and he still hadn't found the balls to ask Yumi out. Not like he didn't know the answer, ' Yes.' But was still a little afraid he'd mess it up. Which he knew he would, he wasn't always good at first dates.

Reaching the vending machines, he bought his coffee and leaned against the machine waiting for Jeremie or Yumi, not expecting Odd or Aelita anytime soon. Seeing Jeremie walking over with Yumi he walked over and met them halfway.

" Morning." Ulrich said to both, but seemed to only direct it to Yumi.

" Morning Ulrich. Where's Odd and Aelita?" Yumi asked, noticing the two were not present.

" Probably on my bed again." Ulrich answered taking a sip of his coffee. " I don't see why those two don't get married."

" Because they're too young to." Jeremie said as the obvious fact.

" It was rhetorical genius." Jeremie just shrugged, happy to answer the question anyway. " What's on today's schedule?" Ulrich asked Jeremie, the two sharing most classes, but not Yumi and himself.

" Nothing really. Just the homework in geometry and sociology." Jeremie answered. " Do you need it?"

" Just geometry, I actually understand sociology." Jeremie reached into his pack that was a one strap that he wore around his left shoulder. Reaching into his folder he handed Ulrich the geometry homework and then the three began to walk to the cafeteria. Sitting in their usual seat which was harder to find since the academy expanded the room forty feet. Remembering it was near the beam they sat down in the correct spot as Ulrich began to do his homework.

* * *

The first hour five minute warning bell rang and the group split up. Yumi moving right and Jeremie and Ulrich going left. They walked into their first hour class, which was sociology. The teacher was a new teacher to Kadic, being here since they expanded the school. Attendance was called as he began to go by the rows. 

" Ulrich Stern?" Mr. Anderson asked aloud.

" Here," Ulrich said aloud.

" Aelita Stones?" Her seat next to Ulrich was empty as he was about to mark her absent. " Aelita's not here?"

" I'm here," Aelita said walking through the door quickly and taking a seat. Her hair was messed up like she had just woke up, though Ulrich and Jeremie knew differently.

" Cutting it close Ms. Stones. Odd Della Robbia?" Ulrich watched the door knowing he'd walk in, in about ten seconds. Odd was waiting at the door, so it didn't look like him and Aelita were together. " Odd, get in this class." The teacher said, seeing this set up several dozen times. " Next time your late, detention." Odd nodded as the teacher began to write notes on the board.

" Odd your hair is.." Ulrich began.

" I know. Aelita loves playing with it," Odd interrupted, stroking his hair down. His hair was just like Aelita's, messed up. Odd had decided to cut his hair a little shorter, but still kept it spiky. Aelita liked how his hair didn't need gel to stay straight, it made his hair fluffy and fun to play with. The bell at the end of first hour rang and the students picked up theirs books and made for the door.

* * *

At the gate of the academy four white vans appeared and stopped. The first one in the convey honked its horn and alerted the gate keeper of their presence. The ground keeper poked his head around the corner and looked at the vans. 

A man in the van stepped out to the fence and said, " We're here for the new shipment of computers." The gate keeper looked at his lists of vehicle to let by, didn't see anything about computers.

" You're not listed. No entry, sorry." The gate keeper turned around and then felt something poke his back.

" Add us," the man said with a gun to the keepers back.

" I'm just a gate keeper." His answer wasn't the right one so he placed the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. It was silenced so no one heard it. Dragging the body closer to the gates he grabbed the keys and unlocked the gate, letting the cars drive into the school courtyard.


	2. Examples of miscooperation

Ulrich was in his geometry class with Jeremie as an announcement came over the intercom. " Attention all people on campus grounds. Will all staff and students please report to the gymnasium immediately. I repeat, the gymnasium." The voice was a mans voice instead of Mr. Delmas' secretary. Everyone just shrugged and picked up their books and began to go out the door.

" What now?" Ulrich asked Jeremie as they walked with the students.

" Beats me," Jeremie answered checking his watch. " Whatever it is got us out ten minutes early."

" Guys," Yumi said running up from behind them with Aelita. " Do you two what's going on?"

" You're the senior, you should know." Ulrich said to her. " Well, we'll find out." Odd showed up from behind Aelita and wrapped his arms around her stomach, resting his head on her shoulder.

" Hey princess." Odd said, kissing her neck once. Aelita turned her head and kissed him as the group continued into the gymnasium with everyone else. The teachers were in the front, directing the younger students, the upper class men in the back so who ever was talking couldn't hear them. The five sat in the third row to the back as everyone else filled into seats around them. Once everyone was situated a man walked through the gym door carrying on object in his hand. Looking closer, they saw it was a gun.

* * *

Everyone looked at him as he was about to speak. Looking at other men in the back, he nodded as they began to chain the doors shut. Ulrich turned around and saw that. He saw William when he did, making him look back as well.

" What the hell?" They both said at the same time. Once all the doors were chained and had a large steel lock on them the man waited for the children to settle down with the talking. " Children." The man said to everyone.

In school on announcements like this, it usually takes a few minutes for the children to be quiet. This man, who was medium height, large muscular arms which were the only muscular part of his body. His hair was long for someone his age, long blondish, redish hair that reached just past his eyes and was parted away from his eyes. His clothing was black and tactical, almost military looking. This man, wasn't patient with children, so to shut them up, fired a warning shot at the roof.

For the first few seconds, it worked completely opposite of how it was supposed to. All of the children, young and old panicked. Most ran for one of the doors, and screamed louder to see armed guards and chains.

" Sit down!" The man yelled to everyone. Everyone in the room rushed back to their seats and were quiet. " Now that I have your attention, shut the hell up!" They were completely quiet, all you needed to confirm the fact was a cricket's chirp. " Good."

" What the hell is going on?" Aelita whispered to Odd.

" Be quiet," Odd whispered back.

" As you all might of guessed by now. My associates and I... are terrorists." The younger children began to talk loudly so he fired another shot in the hair.

" Shut up. Not to worry, we're not the ones who blow shit up for no reason." The man stepped off the stage in the gym and looked at everyone, looking for any sign of movement. " Now we know how many students are at school today. So we are going to count you, and if someone is missing... ten of you die."

Two of the other soldiers began to count, and when they were halfway they heard someone trying to get into the gym from the steel doors. Everyone looked back nervously as the person on the other side began to knock. The lead terrorist walked to the door and nodded as the men began to unlock the door. The doors swung open and Theo had a gun in his face. Quickly putting his hands up the man pulled him in and the doors were locked again. Walking him to the stage he made him get on his knees as he looked at everyone.

" Here is what will happen if you don't cooperate." The man said before he punch Theo making him wobble back but not fall. " A good example for how I feel about tardiness. Now will you be late to class ever again?"

Theo just looked at him, to scared to answer. The man kicked Theo, making him cough and fall to his stomach on the stage. Picking him up by his hair he dragged him to the matts on the wall and continued to hit him, students screaming every time he did.

Kneeing Theo in the stomach several times he let him fall as he kicked him in the rips a few times. Stomping on his back he walked back to the stage and looked at everyone. If he didn't have their attention before, he had it now.

" Three hundred twenty seven sir." One of the terrorist said.

" Lucky for ten of you, everyone decided to join the party. Now a few ground rules. The school is under our control now. You don't speak unless we tell you to. You don't sleep unless we allow you. You don't shit without out consent."

Everyone looked at him, some still looking at Theo who was laying next to the mats still, breathing deep, blood dripping of his face. " Will someone please help him." One of the seniors walked over to Theo as a terrorist handed him a rag to clean Theo's face. " Thank you.

"My men and I have no intention of killing any of you. But, fail to follow these rules, we will not hesitate to." The man walked across the stage as he looked at everyone. Milly was in the front row with Tamiya, who was trying to keep Milly from being heard. Milly had never seen anything like what happened to Theo, and she was crying uncontrollably. The man jumped off the stage and landed next to Milly.

" Shut up." Milly didn't stop, " You have ten seconds to shut her up." Ten seconds went by quickly as Tamiya was unable to complete her task in time.

The man grabbed Milly's arm and Jim stood up. A gun was quickly pulled on him, making him sit down. Milly was pulled away from her seat, and Tamiya grabbed her other arm. Instead of pulling her, the man picked her tearing her free of Tamiya's grip.

" Milly!" Tamiya shouted as a gun was pulled on her to keep her in her seat. Milly kicked and screamed as the man dropped her to the floor as another one began to drag her away.

Odd had seen enough and began to come to Milly's aid. A gun was pulled on him but he ignored it, if they didn't want to kill him, they wouldn't fire, so he thought. Pushing the man dragging Milly, the terrorist swung and hit Odd in the face making him back step a few feet. Odd swung back and connected with his face as the terrorist fell back and to the ground. The next thing Odd heard was one of the last. A gunshot.

Odd felt three bullets hit him in the chest, making him fall to the ground hard. " Odd!" Aelita screamed as the terrorist let her through. She went to her knees next to him as the other three were around him. Blood was already staining his shirt red as he began making noises that sounded like he was choking. Trying to breathe, Odd's head was lifted up as Aelita face was covered in tears.

" No Odd, come on. Stay with me!" Aelita begged. " Stay with me," She mumbled again.

Blood was in his mouth now as he was still trying to speak. When he opened it wide enough a small pool ran down his cheek as he continued to attempt to speak. " The..f.. fucker...shot me," Odd mumbled

" Odd, don't die. Please don't die. You're immortal, invincible, you can't die," Aelita said through her tears. " You can't die." Everyone watched as she held him crying. Yumi had a tear rolling down her cheek as she watched her friend fade. Ulrich and Jeremie looked down in disbelief.

" I love you Odd. I love you, so you can't die. Don't leave me." Aelita begged again. Odd just looked up at her as blood continued to roll out of his mouth as he tried to swallow. His body was trembling the entire time, Aelita's warmth the only warmth he felt as cold settled in. Everything was getting fuzzy, noises were being blurred out. Then no sound, no vision, nothing.

Odd's body was no longer trembling. Aelita looked at his eyes and saw nothing. No life, no indication that he was still there. " Odd," She whispered to him. " No. Odd. NO!"

The entire gym was looking at her as she began to scream his name, as if she hoped it would bring him back. Aelita wrapped her arms around his back and held him closed, crying on him. The blood from his shirt was staining her hands and clothing as she continued to scream and weep. Shivers from the crying were running down her spin, as her tears soaked his clothes and hers. Odd was dead.

Ulrich looked at the lead terrorist, the one who had shot Odd. " You son of a bitch," Ulrich said to him. The terrorist looked at him, with no emotion.

" I told him, refuse to follow rules is like refusing to live."

" You killed him. You bastard." The terrorist pointing the gun at Ulrich who stood with no fear.

" Shut up, and sit down if you don't wish to join him. You think I was kidding, well I hope you understand now. Take the girls with you." Ulrich and Yumi pulled Aelita away from Odd's corpse that was left to the rot on the floor. The man stood at the stage as everyone looked at him with more fear than before.

" Now, anyone else wanna play hero?" Everyone in the crowd was quiet. " That's what I thought."


	3. Five o'clock news

The terrorist had the schools full attention now. He had just given them two examples of his brutality. Theo was still aching all over from the beating the man had given him for being late. Then after Milly couldn't be consoled, he was going to take her out of the room and do something unknown to the rest of the school. Odd interfered with that, and was killed for doing so. Milly had cracked. She had seen one of the boys she was crushing on, die. She was just like him now, not moving, not speaking, but alive still. Her mind couldn't take it all in.

Sitting in her seat next to Tamiya she looked at everyone with a blank stare. She had no sign or indication that something was going on in her mind. She was blank in every way. Tamiya tried whispering to her, with no response. Milly was an empty vessel now. The man took the stage again as two of the terrorist began to drag Odd's body away.

" Listen well, if you live on campus, this side of the room," He said pointing left. " If you live at home, this side," He continued pointing right. Ulrich looked to Yumi who nodded as she left for the right side of the room slowly. " Faster!" Everyone began to run to their correct side.

Only fifty of the three hundred twenty six left were on the right side, the others on the left. Ulrich in the running panic lost track of Jeremie and Aelita and was standing next to William.

" On campus students will be paired in groups of four and sent to one of your rooms." The man jumped off the stage and walked down the line of scared students on the wall. Seeing Milly, he said, " One." Passing Tamiya he said, " Two", pointing at the girl next to her. Going back to Tamiya he said, " Three. Got you, I'm nice enough to let you group with friends. Four." He said to a senior girl. " Take care of the children."

For the next thirty minutes he was selecting groups of people to stay together for the night, and however long they were there for. He grouped boys with boys and girls with girls, knowing that to make them complain less, place them with familiar people and in less awkward situations. Ulrich, Theo, William, and Herve were place in a room together, deciding to go to Ulrich's room with Odd being gone. Jeremie and Aelita were the last in line, so the terrorist place them in a room with Sissi and Nicolas.

" Now go to your locations." The man said after everyone left, having no left overs, the students in perfect groups of four."

The doors to the gym were open as every student was thinking about making a run for it. " We have snipers on the roof. I'm not bluffing, when you get out, look at the science department roof." The first group walked out and looked at the roof. " Wave boys." The snipers on the roof waved to the students threw their attempt out the window. Jeremie's group was the first to get out, them being closest to the doors. Four terrorists lead them out and walked them across as the kids looked at the gates of the school, they were closed, but red and blue lights were on the other side. The police were here.

" Send our guest a message." One of the snipers shot out the tire of the police car.

The kids ducked down when they heard the gun shot, but a threat and pointed gun kept them on the right road. Jeremie and his group went to Nicolas' and Herve's room, because out of the four, it was the only one with two beds.

They slammed the door behind them as the four looked back at the door then to each other. Aelita had been doing everything she could not to cry because they wanted her quiet, it seemed safe to make noise now, so she did. She fell to her knees as her emotions broke down. Jeremie tried to console her, but he didn't know how. Her emotions were way out of his league to help with.

Sissi walked across the room and helped Aelita onto Herve's bed. For someone most people considered a bitch, she knew how to console people. She knew how to calm them down, what to say to them, how to hold them.

" He's gone Aelita, he's gone." She said to her.

" No, no, no." Aelita mumbled.

" Yes he is," Sissi said to her. " You need to accept that. I know it hurts to think of him dead, but it's worse to think he isn't when he is. Denial won't bring him back." Sissi said to her, Aelita still crying heavily. " Try to get some sleep." She softly lay Aelita on the bed then pulled the blanket over her.

" Nick, you and Jeremie decide who gets the other bed, I'll sleep with Aelita." Nicolas just nodded then sat on his bed. Jeremie sat on the chair, trying to think.

* * *

Ulrich, Theo, William, and Herve were thrown into Ulrich's room, the door slamming shut behind them. Ulrich sat on his bed as William helped Theo sit on Odd's. Herve just stood in the room and looked around at everyone.

" What the hell is going on?" Herve asked everyone.

" You really think we know," Ulrich said to him. " I don't know why they're here, I don't know when they'll leave. So for now, shut up and behave." Herve looked at Ulrich and walked over to him.

" Behave, what're they going to do if I don't."

" Shoot you," William said to him. " They shot Odd, they'll shoot you. Or if they don't shoot you, they'll beat the shit out of you." Theo nodded, still in pain from before.

" The cops are here now, they wouldn't dare."

" They fired at the cops. You think they're hesitant because of that. If they were afraid of a few cops, they wouldn't be here," Ulrich said to Herve. Herve looked at him and knew he was right. Herve exhaled and sat on Ulrich's desk chair as everyone began to think. Ulrich looked at his group, he couldn't have been placed with worse people. He disliked Herve because of Sissi, Theo was a show off and he had no love for show offs, and he just down right hated William.

" What do you think is going to happen with the other students who live at home?" Ulrich asked everyone in the room.

" Make them sleep somewhere else or send them home." William said to him. " They already have us, we're the hostages. What they want, we don't know, but if we stay alive long enough, we just might find out." Everyone nodded. " I hope Yumi's okay." Ulrich was going to say something, but then again he wished the same thing, so dropped it.

* * *

Ulrich was laying in his bed facing the wall with his eyes open. After today's events, he didn't want to sleep. Fearing something else would happen he didn't want to be asleep. Hearing footsteps in the hall he rolled over and faced the door when he heard men talking outside of it. A moment later the doorknob began to turn, making Ulrich roll over and pretend to be asleep.

The door opened as the lead terrorist and three others stepped into the room and looked at Theo. Pointing at him the leader said, " Take him."

Two of the men dragged Theo out of his bed then took him out of the room. The door shut as everyone stopped pretending to be asleep. " What're they doing?" Ulrich asked William and Herve. William walked to the door and placed his ear on it.

" I can't hear a thing.." Was all he could say before the door was pushed open hard. William was knocked to the floor and looked up at the terrorist.

" Go to sleep." The terrorist said before shutting the door. They heard him walk away from the door, but not far, sitting on a chair to watch the rooms. William sat on the bed Theo was on, looking at the ground. A few minutes later, the show began.

* * *

On the roof of the science department the terrorist leader was standing next to the ledge. Theo was on the ledge and slightly leaning, the terrorist holding him by the shirt, keeping him from falling. On the street behind the gates of the school, dozens of police officers were shining a few search lights at the roof. Every channel across France was watching this broadcast.

" Smile child, you're on television."

" Release the student and step away from the roof, you don't want to do that," A police officer shouted over a megaphone.

" Dear officers below, and everyone watching on the tube," The terrorist began, " Our demands are simple. We ask for ten thousand american dollars cash from the parents of each student, plus a small interest fee from the government. A total of three and a half million. I don't care how long it takes, but every week with no money, the world will see this on its five o'clock news." The terrorist pulled his gun out and placed it against the back of Theo's head.

" Don't do it!" The officer on the street yelled. With no hesitation or remorse, he shot Theo. Holding onto his shirt for a few seconds, he let Theo's already dead body drop to the ground three story's below. Everyone on the on the tv watched as Theo's body fell to the ground and hit the grass below.

" I will allow three officers to get the bodies. Have a good night everybody," The lead terrorist said before walking out of the spot light.


	4. Lecture of misconduct

Tamiya woke up from the sound of a gun shot. Jolting awake she looked around the room and the people she was with. The person she didn't know and the senior were asleep, but Milly was sitting against the wall with a blank stare. Milly had her knees to her chest and was staring at the wall across from her. She had no emotion on her face, no life, she was just blank. Tamiya walked over to her and looked at her face.

" Milly?" She asked her friend. Milly didn't look like she had heard her. " Milly?" Nothing. She saw Milly blink, so she was still alive.

Waving her hand in front of her face, Milly didn't address the action. Or seem to notice it. " Your scaring me Milly." Tamiya said to her. Milly hadn't moved, smiled, screamed, cried or showed any emotion since she saw Odd hit the ground. Tamiya looked around the room and found Milly's teddy bear.

" Look who it is Milly. Mr teddy, he wants a hug." Not even that worked. " Come on Milly," Tamiya said crying. " Please say something." Milly turned her head slowly and faced her friend.

" They shot him," Milly said softly. " They didn't give him a chance. They just pulled the trigger and told everyone to shut up." Tamiya looked at her friend. " Why are people so cruel. Why do they kill each other for no reason." Milly complained. " They're going to kill us."

" No they're not. If we don't give them a reason to kill us, they won't. Don't give them a reason. Behave, listen, and do what they tell you to." Tamiya said to her, trying to calm her down.

" What if they want to have sex with me. Then do I complain, or just let them." Tamiya looked at her friend. It was a very negative comment, but a fair one. " What then. Do I just lie on my back and say don't."

" Milly."

" Tamiya, you always say look on the bright side of things. When you find a bright side here, tell me." Milly said cuddling her legs closer.

" We're still alive, that's bright enough."

" We could die today, die tomorrow, die as long as these men hold the fort. I'd rather be dead right now, rather than expect it coming, but not sure when it will happen." Tamiya sighed them walked to the window and looked through the blinds. She saw three police officers and a few terrorist trading something. The police moved three stretchers away, each holding a dead body. Odd's was on one, Theo on another, the last was for the gate keeper who should of called in sick.

" They shot someone else didn't they. Who is it?" Milly asked, hoping it wasn't someone she knew.

" No one else is dead" Tamiya lied. " And I don't think anyone else is dying.

* * *

The next morning the school was permitted to take showers with a guard monitoring at the door. They would go in the showers in groups of five for ten minutes each. The entire time Ulrich just stood there and let the water run down his head. Water drizzled down his face as he thought about soap, but didn't bother. Stopping the water he stepped out of the shower and rub the towel on his hair to dry it.

Grabbing his clothes he walked out of the shower and threw the towel at the terrorist monitoring the bath room. The towel hit his face and the terrorist hit Ulrich with the butt of the rifle. Ulrich didn't even grunt in pain as he fell to knee, then received a kick in the ribs sending him to his stomach. The guard went back to his post as Ulrich stood up holding his side then walked out of the bathroom.

Ulrich went back to his room, the halls monitored by several guards. How many terrorist were there? He counted at least ten by now. Opening the door, William and Herve turned around hoping to see Theo.

" Any news yet?" William asked Ulrich. They didn't know what had happened to Theo last night. Only Tamiya had seen the body last night. The gun shot woke up half the school, but not everyone checked the windows. Ulrich sat on his bed and then checked his ribs to see they were bruised. " They hit you?" Ulrich nodded and took a breathe.

' Attention students, everyone report to your first hour class. Even with the new security you will still resume classes as usual, just don't mind the armed guard. Thank you.' The lead terrorist said over the intercom. Ulrich grabbed his books and left the classroom. Before he did he checked to see if his cell phone worked. No signal at all.

' Just a reminder, cell phones have no signal on school grounds.' The leader said as if on cue for Ulrich. Ulrich threw his cell phone on his bed and left for class.

Walking through the halls he turned every corner and saw a terrorist watching everyone. Turning another corner he saw Jeremie and Aelita walking into their first hour class then ran over to them. He got halfway before he felt the butt of a rifle in his back, sending him to the ground.

" No running!" The terrorist shouted at him. He kicked Ulrich once to show him he meant in then went back to patrol. Everyone watched Ulrich as he stood up then faced the terrorist. " Keep walking boy." Ulrich ignored him and punch him sending him to the wall. The terrorist tried to shoot him but Ulrich knocked the gun up as him and terrorist began to wrestle for it.

They shot the roof and the wall several times while fighting for control of the gun. Everyone student in the hall was ducked down trying to hide as Ulrich fought the terrorist. Letting on hand go he managed to hook his jaw, but the terrorist hung on to the rifle. Ulrich was kicked in his leg as he fell slightly but not all the way before recovering. Pulling the terrorist toward him he head butted him, giving Ulrich the chance to rip the gun from his hands and knock him against the wall. Aiming the gun at him Ulrich wasn't going to fire, but then he felt something poke his head and stay there.

" Drop it," The lead terrorist said to Ulrich with a pistol to his head. Ulrich was breathing deep from the fight and after five breaths with no response, the terrorist poke it harder, making Ulrich head tilt down. " Drop it," He repeated to Ulrich.

Ulrich let the rifle hit the floor as the other terrorist picked it up. The leader struck Ulrich in the back of the head hard, sending him to the floor immobile. Ulrich groaned in pain as the terrorist kneeled down and picked up Ulrich head by his hair. " Go to class. I'll let that slide because of your friend. Next time, you won't get up again. Do I make myself clear?"

" Go to hell," Ulrich said before spitting in his face. The man stood up and wiped his face up.

Stomping on Ulrich's back three times, he then kicked him in the ribs and looked at the other terrorist and said, " Take him to my office, I need to lecture him on behavioral conduct." The terrorist nodded then dragged Ulrich away.

* * *

Jeremie and Aelita were in the beginning of first hour with the teacher going by his lesson plan as told to do. He wasn't as fun as he normally was. It was the first time he saw Aelita on time, and he knew why. It was the first day since the beginning of the semester that he hadn't had to threat Odd with a detention for tardiness. He was boring, but the students took their notes like he wasn't. The fact that an armed terrorist was with them didn't help. Five minutes into class they heard a scream of pain.

It was males voice. It echoed through the halls and into the ears of every student. No one knew who's voice it was. Except for the few people who saw him get dragged away. The scream would stop, then start, stop then start again. It came sixteen times before it stopped, then stayed silent. The entire school waited to see if they'd hear it again, then after a minute went back to teaching with a gun to their temples.

A few minutes after the screaming subsided, the door to Jeremie's and Aelita's first hour opened. At first everyone looked at the door and waited from someone to walk in. A hand grabbed the doorframe and pulled the rest of the body in. The hands was Ulrich's. Ulrich limped through the center of the room, Aelita noticing a trail of blood dripping behind him. Ulrich looked like he was in pain, before he collapsed, talking a desk with him.

" Ulrich!" Jeremie and Aelita shouted running over to their injured. " Quick, get him on his back."

" Not the back," Ulrich said to them. Aelita looked at his back and gasped. Vertical lines of blood had stained the back of his shirt. The terrorist in the room was allowed to let them put him on the teachers desk as a student stepped into the room and dropped a first aid kit. He walked out of the room and back to the office. Pulling off his shirt they saw bloody welts where it looked like he was whipped, there were sixteen hits.

" What did they hit you with?" Mr. Anderson, the sociology teacher asked him, opening the first aid kit.

" One of those metal pointer thingys."

" Why sixteen times?"

" He asked how old I was then started to hit me, " Ulrich groaned. " One for every year I was. Never thought I wouldn't mind being younger." Mr. Anderson began to rub peroxide on the welts as Ulrich shouted, " God dammit!"

" It has to be done before it gets infected." Mr. Anderson said, moving to another welt. Ulrich cringed as Mr. Anderson continued to treat the welts. Placing bandages on his back Ulrich took some aspirin and the class continued.

* * *

The lead terrorist had decided to monitor Ms. Hertz first hour chemistry and was sitting in the back. Every now and then in the class he'd raise his hand and answer the question. For a terrorist he was smart in chemistry. He only answered when no one else raised theirs. Ms. Hertz had just asked a question, no one raised their hands so the terrorist did.

" Yes Mr. Terrorist?" Ms. Hertz asked him.

" Thirty two," he answered correctly. " And don't call me Mr. Terrorist, my name is Trevor." Ms. Hertz nodded to him scared, thinking when he said that he might hurt her. He was fairly well mannered when you left out the being a terrorist part. The bell rang as everyone looked at Trevor.

" Go on to second hour, no running." The students quickly left the room without running as Trevor walked over to Ms. Hertz. " You really enjoy teaching don't you?"

Ms. Hertz knew better than to ignore him, so replied with a nod. " How long have you been teaching for?" he asked her.

" Twenty five years this spring," She answered, moving a few beakers into a shelf. " Do you have any shame in what your doing?" She asked her.

" For putting the school in a hostage situation or for killing Theodore Gauthier and Odd Della Robbia."

" Both. You shot children and have scared everyone else. Stop this," She said to him with a serious tone.

" When I get the money, I will."

" Don't bull shit me. What do you really want. You could get more than three million from this. Some of the children's parents are rich, in the government, what are you trying to get, what are you stalling for?" Trevor smiled.

" You're good. However I can't tell you."

" You're a monster. You deserve to die. You shouldn't get what you want." Trevor's smile faded as he looked at her again.

" Just for that, at the end of the week, you're making the news." Trevor said before leaving the room.

* * *

Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie, and Aelita sat together for lunch. No one was talking in the lunchroom, everyone just ate as the four just looked at each other. Ulrich's back was hurting more now because Yumi had hugged him when they met again.

" We need to do something?" Ulrich whispered to everyone.

" Yeah, like what?" Yumi whispered back.

" We need to give the police a hand." Ulrich said to them.

" How?" Aelita whispered.

" We need to monitor our monitors. Get their patrols and locations, how many there are, then get it to the police so they know what to expect."

" A report," Yumi said to him.

" Exactly. We'll all need to write because not all of us get to go to all area's of the school." Jeremie nodded.

" We have a plan." Jeremie said to them.

" We have a plan."


	5. Please

They had a week to get the police the information they needed. Terrorist patrols, amount of terrorist, locations of terrorist, the guard switch, anything the police and now the military could use. Ulrich would carefully watch the terrorist in the dorms counting them, watching their actions. After two days he discovered that they switch patrol every eight hours, so added that into the report.

Yumi had to monitor the science department. Trevor the lead terrorist would spend most of his time in that area. He seemed to have a fascination with science. He'd always watch one of the science teachers teach, and seemed very knowledgeable in that subject. Trevor would always help with the class, answer unanswered questions and appeared supportive of children learning this subject. Yumi found him difficult to read, he was terrorist who was nice to a fault.

Jeremie and Aelita had the easiest part them being the ones less likely to defend themselves. They had to monitor the outside patrols. They noticed that there were more terrorist outside, about fifteen. Three watched the entrance to forest which was smaller since the development of the school. Others watched the gates, watching the police. Others watched the children on the field, where they let them play soccer, frisbee, and a variety of games. Occasionally Trevor would join in the fun, and not complain when he lost. He seemed to enjoy himself.

Making notes Jeremie wrote, ' _This Trevor guy on any other situation would seem to be an enjoyable guy.'_

* * *

After a weeks time they all came together in the courtyard. Today they had to turn the information into the police. They had over ten pages of information on the terrorists, and they needed to get it outside of the school. The only problem was, how? Lucky for them, Jeremie already had an idea. The sewer entrance from the boiler room of the school. It was one of the only not chained doors at the school. After thought and consideration, they decided that Jeremie should go.

Yumi like Ulrich was injured. She had hit a terrorist when she saw one of them harassing two of the younger children. Like Ulrich she was limping. Like them, so was the terrorist who had harassed the kids, Trevor didn't like that. He had shot children, but harassing them was a completely other story with him apparently. Aelita wasn't brave enough to do it. She didn't think she should hold their fates in her hands.

* * *

Jeremie and Aelita looked around the corner and saw the door to the boiler room was unguarded, but being watched by the snipers on the roof, and a few others in the courtyard. Looking over to Ulrich, Ulrich nodded then took his soccer ball and began to juggle it. He hit it up in the air a few times then looked over to Yumi. Yumi nodded then took out a mirror from her purse, aiming the sun light at the snipers face. When the sniper was blinded Ulrich kicked the ball up, the kicked it straight at the back of the head of a terrorist. The ball knocked him to the ground as the other laughed at him.

The one on the ground stood up and looked at the soccer ball on the ground. Looking at Ulrich he shot it then threw it back to him. The other terrorist laughed again looking at Ulrich's face as Jeremie made a run for the door with a black binder in his hand. Ulrich took his flattened ball then as the terrorist were about to turn around, threw it at them.

" Why you little punk." The terrorist walked over to Ulrich then pushed him back, giving Jeremie his time. The sniper fired and hit Yumi's mirror straight out of her hand.

" Nice shot," Yumi said to herself, looking back at the sniper. Jeremie touched the bar to the door then pushed it forward. It opened slightly, but not all the way. Looking through the crack between the door and the bar, he saw a chain. It was chained from the inside.

" Shit," Yumi said when she saw that. Then repeated her sentence when she saw Trevor from the other side of the corner.

" The boiler room is off limits," Trevor said to him as he walked toward him. Jeremie stood there, busted. " What do you got there?" Trevor asked him, like he already knew what it was.

" Oh..um..just some homework," Jeremie said too slow. Trevor smiled at him.

" What subject?"

" Chemistry," He said, knowing it was Trevor's favorite subject.

" Really, let me see it. I wanna know what your working on." Jeremie's heart beat went up again. Maybe chemistry wasn't the best thing to say. Trevor grabbed the binder from Jeremie and opened it.

" Hmm, guard patrols, amount of guard, a whole page to me, I don't know what to say.." He started before closing and swung it at Jeremie's face. Jeremie's glasses hit the ground as did his knees. Aelita covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming. Kicking Jeremie onto his back he pulled out a gun then shot him several times.

Aelita tried her best not to scream. Tears ran down her face as Jeremie took his painful and stressed breaths. A few terrorists walked over and Trevor threw him the binder.

" Burn this, and tell the cops they have another week. We'll count him as our five o'clock, tell my favorite teacher one her students saved her life." Travis stepped over Jeremie and turned the corner and saw Aelita. " As for you and your friends, never think I don't know what you're up to. Next time, I'll kill all of you."

" You're a psycho." Aelita said to him as he was walking away. Trevor turned around and aimed the gun at her.

" Do you want to die now!" Trevor threatened her. Aelita just looked at him for a second before answering.

" Yes," Aelita said to him. Trevor lowered the gun and looked at her. " Please, kill me." Aelita said with tears in her eyes. She grabbed the guns shaft and raised it up to her head with him still holding it. " Pull the trigger, end it." Trevor shook her hand off the gun the took a step back.

" Fine," he was about to pull the trigger before Ulrich grabbed his hand and pulled it back up. " You again!"

Trevor punched Ulrich in the back, sending him to his knees. Kicking Ulrich in the ribs he aimed it back at Aelita. " I'm just granting a wish." He pulled the trigger as Aelita whispered to herself. ' I'm coming Odd.' Aelita fell back dead. Yumi's scream could be heard from nearly a mile away as she ran over to her friends, but was stopped halfway by a guard.

" Let me go!" She screamed at them.

" Let her go," Trevor said as he walked pass Ulrich and looked at him. " One more slip up, one more." Yumi ran pass Trevor then went to Aelita. She was dead before she even hit the ground. Aelita, the most innocent among them, the child, the baby of the group. Dead.

" Aelita," Yumi said as she closed Aelita's still open eyes. " Not you too." Ulrich got to his feet then limped over to Jeremie, who was still alive.

" Yumi!" Ulrich shouted to her. " Jeremie's still breathing." Yumi ran over and saw that it was true. Jeremie was breathing deep, blood was seeping from his mouth, but he was still alive. His shirt was drenched with his own blood, as he was trying to stand up. " Stay down man, Yumi, keep him ticking, I'll get Trevor."

" You think he'd help?" Yumi said to him.

" He's nice enough to allow him to leave for medical reasons." Ulrich got to his feet and ran after Trevor. Turning into the science department he saw Trevor about to enter a classroom. " Trevor!" Trevor turned and faced Ulrich.

" What, you want to die too?" Trevor said walking over to him.

" No, my friend is still alive. He won't live if he doesn't get to a hospital and fast." Trevor looked at him curiously.

" The boy lived that?" Trevor asked, fairly sure five shots to the chest was lethal.

" Barely. Please." Ulrich said to him. He had never begged for anything, but right now he wanted at least one of them to get out of this alive. Trevor looked at Ulrich and saw how much this was hurting him. Pulling out a radio, he began to talk.

" Guard G, let some police officers in and let them take the bodies." He began to walk away and turned into the classroom.

" Thank you." Ulrich said to him before he walked away as well. Trevor sat in the classroom that was empty except for a woman.

* * *

" Have you found him or her yet?" The woman asked. In the notes that were destroyed, she was listed as the only female terrorist.

" No. I've looked through the records three times and haven't found a damn thing." Trevor said sitting on a chair. " Maybe she didn't send my child here after all."

" She probably changed her name. That's why it didn't turn up in the records. You need to hurry though, the men are getting anxious." She said sitting on his lap. " And so am I." She kissed him deeply once then looked at him. Trevor picked her up and placed her on a table then began to kiss her deeper.

" I have a few good possibilities though," Trevor said to her.

" Who?"

" Only five children here I think could possibly be my child. Romain Le Gof, Naomi N'Guyen, Emilie LeDuc, Tristan Brossard, and believe this or not, the one who has given me the most problems so far."

" Not that kid. You don't think it could be him." The woman asked.

" I do. Ulrich Stern might be my child."


	6. We have to do something

Ulrich couldn't sleep at all that night. He was hoping to hear on Jeremie. When the ambulance arrived for him, he was glad to see one of them getting out of this, because two had already left in a body bag. He lay in his bed, William in the other and Herve on the ground. Week one had ended and it seemed only Ulrich's friends were the ones dying. In one week it was only him and Yumi. Something he would enjoy on other circumstances.

During first hour Ulrich went to geometry alone. His three friends who usually joined him weren't there anymore. They were dead or dying. Still not having news on Jeremie he sat in his seat as the room began to fill. Attendance was taken and everyone was there. No one was stupid enough to not be. So they thought.

* * *

Herve was sitting in the courtyard during lunch. Sissi or Nicolas wasn't in the same lunch group as him so he was sitting alone. Just sitting alone, eating his lunch he saw the guards were a little distracted by something. Looking over his shoulder he saw that the gate was unguarded. The guard shift had changed, and they left it free for dash. Trying to find a trick with this, he saw none, so made a mad dash.

The gate was closed, but an easy climb. Running and running, running as fast as the little twigs he called legs would take him, he ran for the gate. Praying no one would see him, he kept running not looking back. Half way there he looked back, no one had seen him yet. The snipers were busy watching the other side of the school. Sprinting, dashing he kept praying. Almost there, he dove to the gate and began to scale it.

Placing the soles of his shoes on the bars he pulled himself up a few feet. Pulling, climbing, praying he kept climbing. No one had seen him, he kept climbing. Halfway up he climbed faster, more determined with every inch he got. He reached the top and pulled himself up, getting his shirt caught on a the metal. Pulling harder his shirt ripped and he fell to freedom.

* * *

Every student was filed into the gymnasium. Trevor had a special announcement to make apparently. Yumi was one of the first to get in and was sitting in the front row. She liked the back, because Trevor was bad news. Ulrich was seated in the back with William when Trevor walked into the room with a gun. He entered from the back door and no one saw him enter. Walking over to Ulrich he pulled him off his chair and sent him the ground hard, Ulrich in pain from his back.

" Where is he!" Trevor shouted at Ulrich.

" Where's who?" Trevor kicked Ulrich in the ribs then asked again. " Who!?" Ulrich shouted at him.

" Herve Pichon! Where is he!" Ulrich thought about that. He hadn't seen Herve all day. " If he isn't here within the next hour, I'm upholding a promise." Walking to the stage he sat in a chair and began a timer for an hour and made an announcement over the intercom. ' Will Herve Pichon please report to the gym.' After an hour no one came. Trevor jumped off the stage and looked at people in the crowd.

" One," said, looking at Ms. Hertz. " Two," He said pointing at Sissi, " Three, four," pointing at Milly and Tamiya. " Five," he said pointing at another student that Ulrich didn't know. " Six," pointing at Nicolas. " Seven," he said pointing at Jim, " Eight, nine," he said pointing at Mr. Anderson and someone else Ulrich didn't know. Looking for his last person he saw Yumi in the front row. " Ten," he said pointing at senior Japanese girl in the front row. " If I called you, get to the stage!"

Everyone got the stage quickly and stood silently. Trevor looked at his ten, then to the crowd. " If Herve is not back in two days, I'll kill them all." A loud shock wave of fear struck through everyone. " Now, get the hell out of here."

* * *

Ulrich couldn't sleep at all. If he didn't do something Yumi was dead. Thinking of possible ways to save her he only found one. Fight back. He couldn't do it alone. He needed someone to help him. Not just to save Yumi, but everyone else. No one else was gutsy enough to do it. Ulrich was one of the few, and he could only think of one other. Walking across he woke up William.

" William, we need to something," He said to him. William looked at Ulrich like he was crazy.

" Like what exactly." He said, laying up.

" Anything besides nothing." Ulrich said to him. " There going to kill her if we don't."

" No they won't, he's bluffing."

" Are you an idiot. If he said he'd kill someone, he would. He shot Odd, he shot Aelita, Theo, Jeremie, the gate keeper. He will kill them. We need to do something." William lowered his head. Ulrich was right.

" What can we do. Thirty well armed terrorist, against two kids."

" I don't know, but dammit. I'm not going to stand idly by and watch her die. And I don't think you can either. Don't do this because I'm asking you to, do this for her." William looked at Ulrich. William had a obvious crush on Yumi, who didn't return it. Ulrich loved her. It wasn't as private as he would hope it to be, but he did. He'd do anything for her. Even this. " Please."

" For her. Let's get cracking." William said with smile. Ulrich nodded as they went over strategy.


	7. Look out below

For some reason a minute later Ulrich found himself fighting with William. Ulrich was knocked to the wall hard, alerted the guard near their door. Pushing William back he fell to his bed then Ulrich jumped at him as the door was being monitored by the guard.

" Two of them are fighting." The guard said in the radio.

" Should I send back up?" The radio called back.

" No, I can handle them." The guard lowered his radio and placed his hand on the doorknob. Turning it he saw Ulrich being flung off William and hitting the wall again, then rushing back at him.

" Knock it off!" The guard yelled at them. They kept at it. " I said knock it off!" The guard pushed them to either side of the room, both falling to their beds. " Go to sleep!" He turned around and when he did, Ulrich jumped on his back and began to choke him.

William ran and shut the door, then began to help Ulrich by grabbing the guards gun. The guard fell to a knee from the lack of oxygen as Ulrich continued to choke him. Trying to fling Ulrich off only made his grip tighter.

" Hit him," Ulrich said to William, who did so a second later. Striking the guard across his face with the butt of the rifle a moment later, he fell to the ground unconscious. For a second neither said anything. Ulrich let his grip around the guard neck go as he let him finish falling the few inches. Looking at each other they nodded. " Nice hit." Ulrich complemented William.

" Now what?" William asked, taking the pistol strapped to the guards hip. Throwing it to Ulrich who caught it, then checked if it was loaded.

" Now, we find where they're holding Yumi and the others," Ulrich said while dragging the guards body and shutting him in his wardrobe. "First off, we can't just walk around, we need to get into a vent." Ulrich opened the door and looked out down the hall. " Clear."

Ulrich and William left their room and walked into the hall quietly. Closing the door Ulrich and William began to walk toward the boys showers. The only room he knew that had a vent. Looking both ways and entered the room, making sure no one saw them enter it. Opening the next door the showers they looked in and heard a few voices. One was a man's, the other was a girl's.

" Now, this time, you're all mine." A terrorist said to a girl who he was pinning against the wall in one of the showers.

" Stop," She said to him, in a teary voice. " He said you couldn't."

" To hell with Trevor. You won't tell him if you want to live," The terrorist said to her, beginning to kiss her neck.

" Please don't," she said to no avail. He began to rub her chest from over her shirt. She tried to push him back, but he held her firm against the wall. " Stop please."

" Not today," He said throwing her to the ground in the shower. Unzipping his jeans he looked at her with a menacing smile. " Your not going anywhere."

" Hey.." Said a voice from above him. Looking up he saw the sole of a shoe stomp on his face, sending him to the floor. The terrorist hit the ground unconscious. Ulrich dropped down from the wall of the shower and kneeled next to Milly. " You okay." Milly just looked at Ulrich for a few seconds, then she hugged him.

" Thank you," She said crying. " I didn't want to go through that again."

" He's already done that to you."Milly nodded in his shoulder. ' Bastard, she's thirteen.' he said to himself, kicking him while he was down. " It will never happen again." Milly just kept crying in his shoulder, needing that comfort to get over what had and was going to happen again.

" I don't like it."

" I know. Just get back to your room. Tell Tamiya and anyone else in there to help you." Milly hugged him closer.

" No, I don't wanna leave you."

" You have to. I'm going to do something stupid," Milly looked at him, then saw the gun at his waist. " I'm going to fight back. I need you in your room for your safety. If we aren't done with this by morning, don't tell anyone you saw William and I here." Milly looked over his shoulder and saw William standing behind Ulrich.

" Go." Milly nodded to him sadly then ran out of the bathroom and toward her room. Ulrich looked up and saw that the vent was on the ceiling and reachable. " Here we go."

* * *

An hour later Ulrich and William were still crawling through the vents in the Kadic dorm building. Because it was in the spring, the vent was cool, but because of the narrowness of it, it was fairly hot. Sweat fell off Ulrich's forehead as he continued to move forward in the vent. Looking through the air slits he saw he had pass that way before.

" We're going in circles," Ulrich said to William. Looking around he saw a turn in the vent so took it. Following the turn it began to become darker. Soon they couldn't see a thing.

" I cant see my hand in front of my face, let's turn back and find another way," William said to Ulrich.

" Alright." Ulrich said stopped and trying to turn his body around. When he did he felt his legs were on nothing as he began to fall. " Shit!" Ulrich said as he lost grip and fell down the dark shaft.

" Ulrich!" Ulrich fell down one story and hit the bottom of the vent so hard, he broke through it. Falling to the floor on the second floor, he lay there not moving. " Ulrich!" William shouted down to him. Ulrich didn't answer. Laying on his stomach with his left arm next his side, his right extended in front of him, he lay still. " Ulrich!" William shouted once more. Ulrich began to twitch then managed to painfully lay up. Groaning as he did he looked up.

" Ouch, " He said, to himself.

" You okay!" He shouted down to him.

" I think so," He said trying to stand. Ulrich got to his feet.

" Have fun," A voice said to Ulrich. Turning around he felt a butt of a gun to his head then the ground.

" Shit," William whispered.

* * *

Trevor was sitting and reading a book when a loud noise filled the room. Everyone in the school heard it as well. " What the hell was that?" Trevor asked himself. A few minutes later his door opened. Ulrich was dragged into the room then thrown to the floor in front of Trevor, who looked back down at him. " Him again?" He asked.

" He fell from the vents," A terrorist said to Trevor.

" Ouch," Trevor said to him. " Well leave us, I want to talk to him."

" No," one of the terrorist said to Trevor.

" What?"

" Until you get us what you promised you could. I'm not doing shit for you."

" The money will come in due time. You will get your share one hundred and fifteen thousand each."

" We want more," The terrorist said to Trevor. " A million a piece."

" What. That's thirty million. They won't negotiate that."

" Take it or leave it. We'll walk out and leave you to the slaughter." The terrorist said to him. Trevor sighed.

" Fine. You get your money you greedy bastards. Get out." The terrorist smiled and left Ulrich and Trevor alone. " I just thought you'd like to know your friend lived." Trevor said to Ulrich. Ulrich nodded to him. " Now, what the hell were you doing?" Ulrich looked at him. He seemed friendlier somehow.

" Trying to get around, and find where you put the ten people." Ulrich answered honestly. Trevor smiled.

" They're in the gym," Trevor said honestly right back. " Just ask next time. I don't plan on killing them. I just need a little incentive to make the police give my men their money."

" Why are you doing this?" Ulrich asked.

" To be honest Ulrich. I'm just a father looking for his child. Sixteen years ago a woman and me were in love. But she hated the fact that I was going to be the father of her baby. So she ran. Ran away and took my unborn baby with her. After fourteen years of tracking her down, I get here, where my child is."

" Who is it?" Ulrich asked.

" I don't know yet. I'm still going through the records. Now you're not going back to your room. Your staying here while I keep a close watch on you." Ulrich sighed then went to lay were Trevor told him to.


	8. Tell him

It was a strange set of events that had bought Mrs. Stern where it had. Watching the news and receiving a phone call about the events at Kadic, she go a plane ticket and flew to France. What she was going to do was suicidal. She was going to approach Trevor. She knew him from sixteen years ago. What she also knew was what this was all about. To Trevor this wasn't money, it was family.

Taking a taxi from the airport she arrived at Kadic from the road block and began to walk to the front gate. She began to get scared. She knew what Trevor was capable of. That had been the reason sixteen years ago happened. Not stopping or having second thoughts she walked right pass the police who hadn't seen her yet.

Stepping to the gate she shouted, " Trevor!" The police finally saw her.

" Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to get away from the gate," A police officer said to her.

" Trevor, get out here now!" She shouted, not caring about the police. The officer grabbed her arm and began to attempt to pull her away. " Let me go!" She shouted pushing the officer away.

" Ma'am, step back!" The officer said to her, two others approaching from behind. No response again.

" Trevor!" The officers grab her and began to drag her away before a gunshot was sent into the air. Trevor had pulled the trigger.

" Let her go," Trevor said calmly. The police did as told, not wanting a scene. Too many people had died already. Two of Trevor's men opened the gates and Mrs. Stern stepped into school grounds. They locked the gate behind them and Mrs. Stern was led into the building.

* * *

Trevor brought her to his room and grabbed her arm, throwing her to the wall. Grabbing her purse he opened it and found her wallet.

" Mrs. Megan Stern? Are you really that desperate to escape me Rachel? Change your name, get married."

" Yes Trevor, I was," Rachel said back to him. " Where is he?" She asked him.

" I was meaning to ask you that. Which one of these snot nosed punks is mine," He asked her. Then he fit two things together. Stern. " Holy shit. It's Ulrich isn't it." Rachel didn't look at him. " Isn't it?"

" Yes." Trevor laughed.

" That little bastard is my son. Oh man that's a twist."

" It's isn't only him." Trevor stopped laughing. " I had twins."

" Two of the little bastards. Pop the champagne, drinks on me. Two boys, please." He asked, wanting to have two sons.

" Only one Trevor. You have a daughter as well."

" Oh well. Two is still pretty good. Where is that one?"

" Here," she answered. " But I will never tell you." Trevor slapped her and she hit the ground.

" Who is she?" Trevor asked pulling her back up by her hair. " Which one?"

" Never." He slapped her, then threw her to the ground again.

" Come now Rachel, we can do this forever. I don't like hurting you."

" Never stopped you before," She said to him. " You may be smart, you may be nice every now and then. But over all your just a abusive lunatic." Trevor was going to slap her, but he restrained himself. He didn't want to prove her right. " I will never tell you which one is yours."

" Fine. But tell me this," He said, placing her on a chair. " Why did you run?" He asked. " Why did you take my children."

" I couldn't let them be born with you as their father. You hit me, raped me, and for some demented reason I forgave you and still loved you. But when I got pregnant, I realized I couldn't let you do that to my children."

" Our children."

" They will never be yours," Rachel said to him. " I ran because I knew you'd still be you. Just an abusive bastard. You didn't even drink. You were just a psycho."

" But I was the psycho you loved," Trevor said to her.

" Who I regretted ever thinking I loved." Trevor slapped her. " Exactly my point."

" I could of changed."

" No one ever changes. To think you were in the army."

" I was a good soldier. I did my part in the service. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be able to keep up this charade. Which one?" Trevor asked her.

" Go to hell."

" Alright, calm down. Why this Stern guy?" Trevor asked.

" He wasn't you for starters," She said to Trevor coldly. " Max is sweet man, kind gentle, the type of man I want my children to have as a father."

" Does he even know Ulrich isn't his?"

" Yes, he knows. Ulrich was one when I married him."

" What about the daughter. What happened to her?"

" I needed to separate them. So I gave her to my friend who raised her like her own daughter. Which she thinks is her mother to make sure you never find her."

" Little late now." The door opened as Ulrich walked in and saw his mother.

" Mom!" He ran in and helped her off the chair. Looking at Trevor he tried to figure out why she was here. " What are you doing here?" His mother examined his face and his body. Bruised and beaten.

" You've already hit him," Rachel said to Trevor.

" I apologize. Tell him Rachel." Trevor said to his sons mother.

" Who's Rachel," Ulrich asked.

" I am," Ulrich's mother said to him. " My real name is Rachel Ulrich, and I need to tell you something. Trevor is your father." She said quickly, wanting to over with. Ulrich looked at Trevor who smiled at him. Ulrich had noticed, he kinda looked like him.

" No," Ulrich said looking at Trevor.

" Yes," Trevor said looking at him. " You also have a twin sister." Ulrich looked at his mother. " Tell him."

" Mom?" Ulrich asked her.

" Ulrich you have a twin sister," His mother said to him.

" Who is she?" Ulrich asked. His mother would never tell Trevor, but Ulrich she felt like she had to.

" Your sister goes to Kadic as well. Her name is Emilie, Emilie LeDuc."


	9. An unlikely ally

Ulrich had thought he had heard wrong. A moment ago he was walking toward Trevor's room because Trevor had called him down. When he stepped into his room the first person he saw was his mother. A moment later he discovered something more about Trevor. Trevor was his biological father, and then he had a twin sister. Who was Emilie LeDuc, a girl Ulrich kinda liked because she liked him, now that he knew some truths, he was really really glad he never agreed to go out with her.

Ulrich's mother had told him something he didn't think was possible. Number one, he wasn't anything like Trevor. Trevor was abusive, a murderer, a psychopath, and brutal. Ulrich wasn't any of those things. And yet here he was with his mother who had just told him he was. Trevor was Ulrich's father. Then he tried to think how Emilie being his sister passed him. Wait? How could she be, she's even a year older.

" She can't be," Ulrich began, looking at his mother. " She's a year older than me."

" No she isn't," his mother said to him. " I altered her birth certificate so it would seem that way. She's actually sixteen like you. She's actually your little sister, you were born first. On her birth certificate it's says she's older but in reality she's your age, the reason she's not a senior."

Ulrich stood there trying to register everything he was being told. Lets see, so far in the last minute and a half he had been told a terrorist was his real father, and he had a twin sister with a crush on him. What a day so far.

" Why didn't you tell me?" Ulrich asked her.

" I know it seems a little heartless, but I was trying to protect you from him. You have already seen what he can do, and you know that you did not want to grow up with him as your father."

Ulrich knew he didn't want that. Trevor was a monster, but he did have a heart. Trevor had done a few nice things to Ulrich since he had arrived, but it was usually Trevor's fault why Ulrich or his friends needed help. Like when Jeremie was shot. But when Ulrich was caught in the ventilation system, he didn't hit him or do anything like that.

Ulrich was about to continue before a door opened and three of the terrorist walked in. " Get out, can't you see I'm in a bit of a reunion," Trevor said to them. Instead of nodding and leaving, one of them shot Trevor in the leg. Trevor hit the wall, and managed to stay up. " What the fuck!?"

" You said you'd get us the money. So where is it?" The terrorist asked, who seemed to be in charge of the others.

" You don't actually think they would just give you the money?" Trevor asked them. The terrorist hit Trevor to the floor with a swift swing of his rifle. Trevor's head hit the ground before anything else.

" That's why I followed you. Because you're a ex special forces operative. You know what the police and the military would do. But now you've taken too long and we're taking control." The terrorist kicked Trevor once more then looked the others. " Tie them with Trevor and prep the ten for their execution."

" What?" Ulrich asked him.

" We're going to kill the ten selected to give the police more reason to give us money." Ulrich had heard the worse thing so far today. Yumi was going to die if he didn't do something and fast. Charging the terrorist the last thing he remembered before the ground was a rifle to his head.

" Like father like son." Ulrich, Trevor and Rachel were tied up, Trevor and Ulrich back to back on chairs.

" Get the girl as well, Emilie I think her name was. Add her to the list, as a reminder to Trevor that if he pulls one wrong move the police will be picking up another body." The terrorist left the room leaving Ulrich and his parents alone and tied up.

* * *

Trevor and Ulrich were spending most of their time trying to get out of the rope. It was tied too well and they couldn't get out of it. Trevor's knife located on his boot was taken away, the terrorist knew he had it there. It was no use. The rope was too tight, trying to escape made it tighter. Rachel was trying as well, because she heard that Emilie was in trouble. Her baby.

Looking at the blinds they saw that it was bleeding red from the setting sun. It was late in the afternoon, and Trevor knew the executions would be done soon. At night with the spot lights on them as they ran the gun down the line. Trevor knew that the man had an interest in publicity, so he would do it then. After thirty minutes of being tied, they began to try again, the rope burning Ulrich's arm the more he tried to wiggle out of it's painful grip around his chest and arms.

Suddenly they all heard what sounded like something in the vents. They looked at them as whatever was in them crawled through. Following the noise it kept creeping further away till it hit the screen that feed air into the room. When he reached the screen he suddenly discovered that it couldn't hold his weight, as he fell to the floor. Luckily he landed on the couch, but unluckily he bounced off and hit the ground harder than if he fell straight.

" William," Ulrich said as he stood up to his feet, rubbing his back.

" You okay?" He asked him as he ran over and began to undo his restraints. Ulrich was untied, then Ulrich began to undo Trevor's restraints. " Whoa, what're you doing?" He asked Ulrich.

" We need all the help we can get." The door opened as a terrorist ran in and saw Ulrich untied. He held up a gun to fire but Trevor was undone enough to roll out of the way of the shot. Grabbing an item he threw it at the terrorist, hitting him square in the forehead, making him fall back against the wall. Grabbing the rope from the ground he quickly wrapped it around his neck and began to choke him. He kicked the gun out of his hand as the man began to resisted his grip. Trevor grew tired of this, so to shut the guard up, snapped his neck.

Trevor let him hit the floor as he looked at everyone. Picking up the guards rifle he held it in one hand then threw Ulrich the pistol on his belt. William still had the gun from before, and had seemingly been in the vents since Ulrich fell. Ulrich knew what he had to do. Him and his father had to save his sister, and his friends. Ulrich thought the real battle had begun when he was about to fight with William's help, but it had officially just begun. Ulrich knew what he wanted and had to do. He was going after Yumi.


	10. Wait for the signal

Trevor limped into the hall slowly followed by Ulrich, William and Rachel. Trevor basically knew the guard locations, so he knew someone was coming around soon. Trevor stopped then took a breath, rubbing the leg he that was shot. Every step hurt, but he took them carefully. It still surprised him he managed to take out the man in the room minutes before. But he did, it still hurt, so he kept moving.

Ulrich followed his father carefully. It was a scary thought him actually excepting Trevor as his father. He still didn't fully, but the resemblance was obvious when pointed out. Walking carefully and quietly, behind his father, and in front of William. It was a weird feeling working with them. A boy he hated and a man he hated. But he had to deal with it, Yumi and his sister were in danger. Another weird thought was Emilie LeDuc being his sister. Twin sister no less, again he shrugged and kept moving.

Trevor looked around the corner, then gestured to the others to be quiet. A moment later a guard crossed the corner only to be grabbed by Trevor, then killed by snapping his neck.

" Do you have to kill them?" William asked.

" Better them than us," Trevor said taking the guards gun then handing it to Rachel.

" I don't like guns," Rachel said to him. Trevor tightened her hand on it.

" Neither do I. As I said, better them than us," Trevor said then began to search the mans body. Finding a silence attachment he threw it to Ulrich. " Put that on the gun. It screws in so even you should be able operate it."

" For someone who hates guns, you sure know a lot about them," Ulrich said screwing it on.

" I think it best to know how to protect myself." He took the ammo on the man then placed that in his pocket.

For ten minutes they wandered around the school, killing three more terrorist quickly and quietly. Every terrorist in the this building was gone so Trevor thought it best to take the rest of them out.

" Alright. We need to form two teams. Rachel, you and the kid go to the science department and take them out. Should be five, three on bottom, two on the second, none on the third. We'll take the gym." Trevor said gesturing to Ulrich. Rachel nodded then carefully walked over to the door.

" The sniper's still in position," Rachel said to Trevor. Trevor stepped to the door then looked at the sniper on the roof of the science department.

" Almost forgot about him," Trevor said to her. Aiming his gun he fired and hit the sniper between the eyes and stepped back in. " Okay, now there's five." Rachel and William ran to the science department and then Trevor and Ulrich began to walk along the wall of the dorms. The gym came into view shortly, checking to see if it was clear they quickly dashed to it, staying low. Entering though the back door they moved from behind the stage where they heard someone talking.

Trevor and Ulrich made their way to the stage then looked through the curtains to see a few terrorist talking. Ulrich recognized one as the man who had taken control and shot Trevor in the leg.

" I don't think they'll pay. You know cops, they never negotiate with criminals let alone terrorist," a man said to the one in charge.

" Who is that?" Ulrich whispered to Trevor.

" Frank Diblo. My second in command. Quiet."

" I know that. But they've never encountered people like us. Unlike most terrorist, we'll actually shoot," Frank said to the man.

" That may be. Even if we get the money, then what? We can't waltz through the front door."

" I know of a sewer route. Trevor caught some kids trying to take that. We'll use it. Trevor did good on striking fear into them, but he's too focused on his children rather than the money," Frank said to him. " Which is why he won't dare try anything foolish. Bring her in." A minute later two doors opened and then a girl was being dragged in by a terrorist.

" Let me go!" She shouted. Ulrich looked around the curtains again and saw who it was.

" Emilie," Ulrich said to Trevor. Trevor looked around and saw her.

" That's my daughter?" Trevor asked Ulrich. Ulrich nodded then Trevor looked back over. " When we have the opportunity, strike. For now hang back and wait."

* * *

Rachel and William cleared the terrorist in the science department easily. It was mainly just grab them when they walked around the corner, then knock them out. The couldn't just kill them like Trevor. After they were out they'd hide the body and keep moving. After the five were down, they carefully went back to the dorms. Alerting the students everyone left the rooms and waited in the halls to get out of this hell.

William was to tell everyone to run on the signal to do so. William waited with the kids while Rachel went to help Trevor and Ulrich. Rachel ran outside then quickly stepped back in when she saw ten people being moved to the courtyard. Rachel guessed they were the executions. Five terrorist led them, then made them stand shoulder to shoulder. Watching the people Rachel looked at the roof of the science department and saw the sniper was back.

Rachel took a step back into the building to avoid being seen by him. She aimed her gun at him but knew she'd miss, her aim wasn't nearly as good as Trevor's was. Looking toward the gym she saw a few people walk out and saw something she'd fear she wouldn't. It was Emilie. She had a gun to her back as she stepped with Frank to the people in the plaza.

" Emilie," Rachel said to herself. She hadn't seen her own daughter in years.

Suddenly she felt a hand cover her mouth then pull her close. Then she heard a _shh_ sound. " Calm down, just me," Trevor said from behind her. " If we do something, we do it quick. Ulrich is going to take out the sniper, you William and I will be taking out the ground level guys." Rachel nodded then looked back at Emilie.

* * *

Ulrich climbed the last flight of stairs to the science department. This was going to be over if they succeeded. Checking to see if his pistol was loaded he nodded to himself then grabbed the handle of the door. The door that led him to the roof and the sniper he was supposed to deal with before this took place. Turning the knob he rushed the roof. 


	11. A hero in the end

The second Ulrich stepped onto the roof he was clotheslined. The sniper was waiting for him. Ulrich landed on his back hard, knocking the wind out of him, sending his gun to the side. Looking up he saw the sniper was smiling at him as he took out his radio.

" I got one. The others are close, stay alert," the sniper said over the radio. The sniper placed his rifle against the door then took out a pistol.

" So when are the others coming out of hiding. You were sent to eliminate me weren't you?" The terrorist asked. He began to think. A gun shot was more a less a signal. It would mean the guard was dead, and time move in. Pointing the pistol in the air he shot it.

" Oh shit," Ulrich said, because that was the signal.

* * *

Trevor was on the ground around the corner from the terrorist and the executions with Rachel and William when he heard something from the roof of the science department. A gun shot. " He got him, move," Trevor said to everyone.

Slowly they made their way to the courtyard and took aim. The still alive sniper looked down and saw them. " They're coming from the gym, they'll be around in seconds," he said into his radio. " Your friends are fucked," The sniper said to Ulrich was handcuffed to a pipe attached to the roof.

" Go to hell," Ulrich said to him. Then he heard it. Gunshots. It seemed to be coming from two sides. The sniper laughed.

" Man, the bitch fell pretty quick," The sniper said. Ulrich heard the and went quiet.

" Mom," Ulrich said sadly. The sniper just kept watching the show.

Rachel was down and William and Trevor were surrounded and surrendering. They had taken out three of them before they realized it wasn't an ambush in their favor. Trevor looked toward the roof of the science department and saw the sniper. He knew Ulrich failed. The sniper held his index finger against his temple with his thumb extended, then bent his thumb down, pretending to shoot himself.

" Well Trevor, I see you didn't take heed to my warning. I said if any bold actions were made, I'd shoot your daughter," Frank said to him. " Bring her."

The terrorist guarding Emilie walked over and threw her to the ground next to Trevor. Emilie had no idea who was good or bad anymore. The bad guy had risked his life to save them. And failed. She thought that made him better, but not good.

Frank cocked a pistol back and aimed it at Emilie. " Don't," Trevor said to him.

" I promised," Frank said to him. " Unless you want to serve as a replacement?" Frank pointed the gun at Trevor.

" Like it matters, you'll kill us both anyway," Trevor said to him.

" True," Frank said then pointed it back at Emilie.

-

* * *

Ulrich was now handcuffed to the pipe. Frank wanted him alive. He wanted to shoot Ulrich himself. Ulrich began to try to get his hands loose. He couldn't, his hands were too big. Yumi could do it, she'd shown him many times. He tried and couldn't.

Seeing the pipe was old, he had an idea. Ulrich began to kick it. After the third kick, it moved. He pulled on the cuffs and kicked at the same time, ten seconds later it snapped. Ulrich carefully slipped the chain out then looked at the sniper, quickly and quietly he walked over to him. Luckily he was too occupied with the execution below to care about someone sneaking up on him.

Ulrich took the chain of the cuffs, then whipped it over the sniper's head. Pulling back hard and fast he began to strangle him. The sniper fought back as hard as he could, but Ulrich held him firm. He elbowed Ulrich in the rips, then managed to get Ulrich in the face. But in less than twenty seconds, things began to get hazy. Falling to a knee, Ulrich used that leverage to choke him hard. Ten seconds later the sniper fell face first to the floor.

Ulrich was shaking as he pulled the chain off the mans neck. He had just killed someone. It disturbed him. Him seeing a dead body, and knowing he was the reason he was dead. Taking the keys from his pocket he uncuffed himself then looked below. He saw Emilie on her knees execution style waiting for Frank to kill her.

" Shit," Ulrich said then looked around for anything. Seeing the sniper rifle leaning against the door he ran over and picked it up. Running back he kneeled next to the ledge, letting what he saw in movies and tv help him hold it the right way. Ulrich had never even fired a pellet gun let alone a snipe rifle.

" Don't miss...don't miss...don't miss," Ulrich chanted as he took aim at Frank, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Frank stood above Emilie who was now on her knees. Trevor was looking away while Frank held the pistol at the top of her head. Emilie was shaking and crying at the same time. She wanted to die a peaceful death. Have kids, a husband, and die with all of her family around her as she fell asleep before she died. Not like this.

" Any last words?" Frank asked respectively. Emilie just looked up and was still shaking.

" Yeah, don't shoot," Emilie begged him. Frank smiled and tightened his grip on the trigger.

" Request not granted," He said. The moment before he was about to pull the trigger, someone pulled theirs. The courtyard echoed with a loud crack as Frank wobbled to the side and fell to one knee. Trevor saw that he was shot in the shoulder. All of the terrorist were distracted. Perfect time to attack. In one swift move Trevor got to his feet and grabbed one of the terrorist from behind. Grabbing his pistol he aimed at the others and began to fire.

Two went down before they started to fight back, Trevor using his hostage as a shield. After five were down, Trevor felt his shields dead weight pulling him down so dropped him and kept firing. He fired at the last terrorist as he was hit in the stomach and fell to a knee. Trevor was breathing deep as he held his wound.

Out of the hostages, only three were hurt, but not seriously. Sissi had taken a shot to the leg while covering Milly who was crying scared. Ms. Hertz was hit in the arm, and Nicolas was hit in the ankle from a stray bullet. All of the hostages were holding on to someone else for support. All except Yumi. She was on the ground, covering Tamiya before she stood back up and looked to the roof of the science department.

Ulrich smiled when he saw her, and she smiled back. Ulrich had shot a few more of the terrorist to cover his father and everyone else. He was surprised how well he fired under pressure. He placed the rifle on the ground then continued to look at the battle. Jim was leading the hostages and everyone else back to the front gates of the school. It was finally over. Then Yumi heard a gun shot and blood spray off Ulrich's body.

" Ulrich!" She shouted and ran to the science department.

* * *

Ulrich was shot from behind. It hit his left shoulder and went straight through. He heard Yumi shout his name as he fell forward and almost off the edge of the building. Painfully he turned his body around and leaned against the ledge to see the sniper was still alive. And pissed.

" You little bastard," He said, his voice horse from being choked. Ulrich placed his hand over his wound as blood seeped through his fingers, and off his back. Breathing deep and painful the sniper fired again and hit Ulrich's left arm and he shouted in pain. He was just torturing him now. He fired again and got him in the right leg.

He let Ulrich bleed for a minute before he spoke. " You're plan failed."

" I beg to differ," Ulrich said to him. " Turns out I'm not half bad with a sniper." He walked to the ledge and looked down. He saw the bodies of his comrades being placed in body bags by the police. " Checkmate," Ulrich said. He lifted the gun up to shoot him before the door was opened fast.

Before he could turn around Yumi rammed him to the ground making him drop his gun. Yumi fell with him, losing balance from how hard she hit him. He scrambled for the gun, but Yumi jumped on him and pulled him away from it. Elbowing Yumi in the ribs, he backhanded her, sending down next to Ulrich. He grabbed the gun and held it against both of them.

" You have a girlfriend it seems," The sniper said. " You'll die together." Yumi hugged Ulrich tightly, his blood staining her, as she waited for the gun to go off. Before it did, another beat it. He was hit in the back as he spun around to see his attacker. Trevor. He aimed to fire at Trevor but received three in the chest as he wobbled back and fell off the building.

Trevor lowered his gun and looked at them. Yumi looked up from Ulrich's chest to look at him. Yumi helped Ulrich up, crutching him so he could walk.

" I see your alive son," Trevor said to Ulrich.

" Son?" Yumi asked Ulrich. Ulrich sadly nodded. Trevor walked over and then handed Ulrich the gun.

" It still has one round in it," he said to him. " If it'll make you feel any better, shoot me."

Ulrich looked at the gun, then at his father. This man had killed his two best friends, hospitalized another, whipped him with a metal pointer, killed Theo, held him hostage, planned on killing Yumi, had before all this abused his mother, and was over all a bastard. If he said he didn't want to do it, he'd be lying.

Ulrich aimed the gun up. " Ulrich," Yumi said, hoping he wouldn't do it. He fired. Trevor closed his eyes, then opened them as he noticed he missed.

" You missed," Trevor said before Ulrich punched him in the face with everything he had left. Trevor fell back hard, then looked up at his son. " Why do you let me live?"

" Because killing you won't bring them back. If I kill you, it won't make me a hero. It'll just make me you," Ulrich answered. " I let you live in regret for everything you've ever done to hurt people."

" Fair enough," Trevor said with a smile. Then another gun shot went off. Trevor was hit, but didn't move. He was hit in the side and turned around to see his attacker. Frank.

" You fucker," Frank said to him. He fired again, and again, and again. Hitting Trevor in the chest every time, the shots inches apart from each other.

" NO!" Ulrich shouted as he saw his father begin to fall toward the edge. He reached for his hand to stop him from falling, but missed. Trevor smiled at Ulrich as he fell off the edge. " DAD!" He shouted as he fell. He hated him, but didn't want to see him die.

Ulrich looked down off the ledge and saw him on the red grass. He was still smiling. Ulrich turned around to see the gun was now pointed on him.

" You're a good shot," he complemented Ulrich. " Caught me by surprise. Next time, go for the head," he continued. Again Ulrich was standing, waiting for someone to shoot him, and again, he was saved. Gun fired erupted from the stairwell and a moment later Frank fell to the floor dead before he hit the ground. Ulrich and Yumi heard foot steps walking up the stairs and a moment later William appeared.

" Hey guys," he said as he stepped over Frank's body. Ulrich smiled at William and walked over to him.

" I owe you one," he said to him.

" No you don't. I did what I had to," William said to him.

" Is everyone down there alright?" Ulrich asked. William nodded.

" No more hostages died. Emilie's fine in case your wondering."

" What about my mom?" He asked. William lowered his head.

" I'm sorry, but...she's gone." William said to him sadly. " In the false start, she was hit before she even fired." Yumi looked at Ulric has he began to cry. Both of his parents were dead now. Ulrich got his emotions back under control a minute later.

" Thanks," he said to William. Yumi walked up from behind Ulrich and grabbed his hand and their fingers crossed each other. " For everything."

" Yumi," William said to her.

" Yeah?" She asked him.

" I think I understand why you picked him, instead of me. He deserves you, and you deserve each other." William walked over to Ulric hand reached out his hand to shake it. " Truce?" Ulrich took his hand and shook it.

" Truce.. Friend."

" Friend," William said with a nod.


	12. In loving memory

Jeremie was lying in his hospital bed sleeping. A blood pack and several other iv's were around his bed keeping him alive. He had a few stitches from surgery, but had managed to pull through. The doctors told his parents he was going to live, but a little differently from now on. When Jeremie heard what it was, he took it better than they thought.

" Jeremie..." Jeremie heard a sweet female voice say. " Jeremie, wake up," the voice said to him. Jeremie's eyes twitched then opened. Looking at the light first, he squinted then looked at Yumi. " You're awake finally."

" Yumi?" He asked with smile. She was alive. " Is it over?" He asked.

" Yeah it's over," he heard Ulrich say to him.

" What happened?" Jeremie asked him. " Where's Aelita?" He had already passed out from blood loss before Aelita was shot. Yumi and Ulrich looked down and didn't answer. " When?" He asked, because he knew what happened to her now.

" Like five seconds after you," Ulrich said sadly.

" Who shot her?" Jeremie asked.

" Trevor did," Ulrich answered. " He's dead though."

" What happened after I ended up here?" Jeremie asked.

" Well, Herve hopped a fence then set up Yumi and nine other people for execution. Then I found out Trevor was my father," Ulrich said to him. Jeremie looked at Yumi who nodded.

" No offence, but your father was a psychopath?" Jeremie asked him.

" Non taken," Ulrich said, knowing very well his father was a psychopath. " Oh and then ten seconds later I found out Emilie LeDuc is my twin sister."

" Your sister has a crush on you," Jeremie said to him.

" She knows now, and she kinda stopped," Ulrich said, glad that was over and done with. " Then my father, my mother, William and I fought started to take them out."

" Wait, why is Trevor helping you, did I miss that?" Jeremie asked them confused. Yumi sighed then picked up where Ulrich left off.

* * *

After ten more minutes of explaining what happened to Jeremie he finally knew and understood what happened.

" So you lost your mother and your father?" Jeremie said to him sadly.

" No I didn't," Ulrich said to him. " I lost my mother yes, but not my father. Trevor was only my parent, Max Stern is my father. No matter what anyone says." Yumi smiled at him then looked at Jeremie.

" Wanna get out of here for a bit, you've been in here for nearly a week. Or can you not get out of bed yet?" Yumi asked him, wanting to know if he could before she spoke to soon.

" Two reasons, the doctor won't let me, and two, I can't physically move from the waist down," Jeremie said, gesturing toward his legs.

" What?" Ulrich asked him.

" I'm paralyzed," Jeremie said to them. " For the rest of my life I can't stand on my own two feet." Yumi looked at him sadly then lowered her head. She had spoken to soon.

" How do you feel about that?" Ulrich asked.

" It sucks. It'll be a challenge yes, but I like challenges. Least next year I can avoid gym." Yumi smiled at him. He was taking it good at least.

* * *

The school to many people's surprises stayed open. Though, only half of the students stayed. A memorial was placed outside of the school in the center of the courtyard. On the first day the school reopened to welcome the new school year, flowers and letters from people around the world were sent to pay tribute to those who had died.

On the first day of school Ulrich and Jeremie were coming up the sidewalk toward the memorial. It was a small statue encircled by flowers that stood about five feet high. Ulrich wheeled Jeremie over to it so they could look at I.

' _In loving memory of those lost in the Kadic academy's worst moment. Their family and friends will always love them, their classmates will never forget them.' _Ulrich read then looked at the names.

' _In loving Memory of..._

_Odd Della Robbia_

_Aelita Stones_

_Theo Gauthier_

_Rachel Stern_

_Trevor Langdon'_

Not very many people wanted Trevor's name placed on it. He was the one who had started it. The student's names listed where killed by him no less. Ulrich asked for it to be added. He may have been a bastard, but he was still a hero in the end.

They wheeled the chair over to a bench then began to wait for Yumi. She had promised she'd stop by before heading for college. She was leaving the city, but not the country. Her college was only a few hours away, so she'd be visiting on the weekends. She'd have to if she wanted this relationship to work.

At the beginning of second semester, a couple of months after the events, Ulrich and Yumi made it official. They made it through the semester, and summer without breaking up, only managing to get closer.

Ulrich looked at the gates at saw Yumi's car pull to the curb and her opened her door and step out. Suitcases were strapped to her roof, and other stuff was crammed into the car, leaving only passenger seat and drivers seat available for seating. Standing up Ulrich walked over to her then stood in front of her.

" Hope you have fun," he said to her. " Hope I don't embarrass you in front of your cooler college friends because your dating highschooler," Ulrich said to her sarcastically. Yumi smiled at him then walked closer to him.

" I'll have fun, and I might make a friend or two, but no matter what you guys are my friends," Yumi said them, as Jeremie wheeled himself over to them. Behind them the bell rang, alerting them that school would start in ten minutes.

" Ten minutes," Ulrich said, though everyone knew what the bell meant.

" Well, I'm gonna go, see you Yumi," Jeremie said to her. Yumi bent down then hugged him. Jeremie then wheeled the chair into the school.

" He seems to be adjusting to it pretty well," Yumi said to Ulrich. Ulrich nodded, then laughed when he saw Jeremie do a wheely. " He even learned that one."

" Well he had to do something," Ulrich said to her. Then they stopped talking for a few seconds, waiting for the other to start talking.

" I'm going to miss you," Yumi said to him.

" I'm two hours away, you can visit whenever you want," Ulrich said to her. Yumi smiled then wrapped her arms around his shoulders then fell against her car.

" Same goes for you," Yumi said to him, then kissed him. After five minutes they heard the bell go off again, the five minute warning bell.

" Mr. Stern!" Ulrich heard a sickening voice say. Ulrich turned around and saw Jim looking at them. " Wrap it up, class starts soon."

Yumi let her elbows slide down his shoulders then her hands get caught at his neck. Looking his eyes for about ten seconds, she decided to tell him what she'd been trying to for a few weeks.

" This might keep your mind wandering for awhile," Yumi said to him.

" What will?" Ulrich asked.

" Before I go, know that I love you," Yumi said to him. Yumi hadn't said that to him yet. Ulrich had said it once or twice, and meant it, but Yumi felt a little more hesitant to. After how long they had been dating, they were going to be separated for long periods at a time. She needed concrete reason for him to keep her, and not let any other girl into his life. Love as something that was concrete.

" I love you too," Ulrich said to her after a few seconds.

" Mr. Stern!" Jim shouted again.

" Shut up!" Yumi said to him. Jim looked at her surprised, then realized since she wasn't a student he couldn't do anything anymore.

" Just don't be late," Jim said then began to walk toward the school.

" I love you," Yumi said to him, then kissed him deeply. After another minute, Ulrich looked at his watch and knew pretty soon he'd have to start running to not be late.

" I think I need to go," Ulrich said to her. Yumi let his lips go then nodded. " Drive safe," Ulrich said to her then began to walk toward the school.

" Ulrich," Yumi said when he was ten feet away.

" Yeah?" He asked, turning around then walking backwards.

" Visit me, okay."

" Of course, gotta go..love ya," Ulrich said then started to run toward the school.

" Love you too!" Yumi shouted so he'd still hear her. Yumi smiled then got into her car and began to drive to school. Ulrich didn't know why he bothered running. He'd never been on time to first hour in his life.

_End... Fairly good reviews wise. It went better than I thought it would. R&R, have a nice day._


	13. Deleted Scenes

Deleted scenes of Lessons of trust was hard to come up with. Took me quite a bit of time to recollect what I was thinking about when I was writing it. So I sat around all day trying to focus on the alternate events I could have thought of writing for the story. Here's what I came up with.

_**Alternate endings...**_

1. The entire story was originally much more violent. So of course the ending was much more violent. The first draft Trevor was a full blown bad guy. William and Ulrich do team up in this one but they don't get separated till the end. They fight the guards themselves, picking them off one by one. Till Ulrich is caught at the very end. Trevor plans on killing him in front of Yumi, but William disrupts the execution and Ulrich shoots Trevor. In this version the whole Ulrich's mother thing and the whole past with Trevor thing was never incorporated.

2. Milly at one point was supposed to kill one of the terrorists saving Ulrich in the process. She stabs him in the back while he was about to shoot Ulrich. Then after she stabs him she breaks down into tears and starts shivering in a corner, because she had an emotional breakdown from killing someone. It's revealed at the end that she attended therapy and counseling to make her better, but not exactly over it.

_**Random notes...**_

1. This was one of the more weirder stories I've written. Like the fact that my favorite couple possibility in the show die. I've killed them off before but in Future isn't written they come back at the end like everyone else. In this story, they die and are the only members of the group who die.

2. No plans for a sequel or spin off.

_**Stats...**_

Reviews- 77

Favs- 8

Alerts- 10

Hits- 2627

c2- 1

Not my most successful story, but it still turned out better than I thought it would.


End file.
